Can I Get Your Name, Please?
by AnnahChelle
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr from Imagine Rivamika. Levi works at a busy coffee shop with Hanji, along with others. Hanji is in a great mood, and Levi is not. Hanji knows Levi's got a thing for that customer, and Levi doesn't want to admit it. Short modern AU one-shot about Levi's usual morning during his shift.. Rated T for Language!


**(A/N This one-shot is inspired by the prompt on Tumblr "imagine rivamika" Thank you!**

**The story is rated T for language!)**

It was the usual Monday morning. The coffee shop was swarming with people, filled with yelling of people's names, chattering, coffee grinder whirling, all of the usual things about weekday mornings in a popular coffee shop.

Levi tied his apron while walking into the hectic place, switching with Petra, who have been working since 3 am. As they greeted each other and passed by, Petra quickly placed a hand on his shoulder before walking out the door.

"Tch..." Levi shuffled uncomfortably to the registry.

"Awh, Levi, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hanji teased with her usual cheery face as she checked for the order written on the cup.

Levi didn't answer. Partly because he had to take orders, but mainly because he knew Hanji knew what was going on.

"Wait, no. Is it because you ran out of tea this morning? Oh, I know, it's 'cause you ran out of hand sanitizer!" Hanji continued as her eyes practically sparkled and she shouted at the air as if she made the biggest discovery.

"Shut up, Four-Eyes." Levi muttered while handing another cup to Hanji.

"the damn nonfat coffee..."

Levi and Hanji quickly looked behind to see where the grumbly voice came from. Erwin was walking just past the two. Hanji giggled. It was obvious that the customer who always asked for "nonfat coffee" made it far enough to talk to the manager about it. This was at least the fourth time Erwin had to deal with this customer.

"Get in a better mood, you're affecting your attitude toward customers" Erwin said as he walked out.

"You're the one to talk, Eyebrows." Levi said to Erwin, who had already shut the door behind him.

"You should really stop calling your boss 'Eyebrows'.." Eren muttered.

Levi "tch"ed again and gave a side-ways death glare to the man standing beside him, who flinched a bit and instantly focused back on the customer in front of him.

"Poor Eren, getting bullied by the big bad Levi..." Hanji laughed while patting Eren's head and receiving another cup.

"Aha, more like small bad Levi!" Mike shouted at the three and resumed to shouting out customer's names.

Eren couldn't hold in his laugh. He covered his mouth and Levi could see his face quivering.

"Shitty brat." Levi muttered.

"Excuse me?!" The customer in front of him gasped, and looked overly dramatic with her hand covering her mouth.

"My apologies for my language, ma'am, but it was not meant for you..." Levi grumbled at the customer.

The customer sighed. "Alright... uh, anyway. Medium hot black coffee... with a blueberry muffin, a raisin cookie, and tuna sandwich, please!"

Levi raised a brow ever so slightly. He tried not to react to...odd...customers... But this skinny girl seems to eat like a pig.

"That'll be $22.64... Can I get your name, please."

"Sasha."

"K. Please wait on the other side..."

"ooOHH, Wevi almoth goth in twaaaaable," Hanji teased. She ignored Levi's so-done face and continued making fun of him. Hanji was almost done with the whole one-man-show of Levi getting almost fired because of punching Eren for screwing up his tea when a sudden,

"small hot latte?"

interrupted her. Hanji's face lit up. She knew this voice. She giggled and hid behind Levi, abandoning her job of fulfilling orders. She stared at the customer while Levi punched in the order.

"..." The girl stared at the tall woman behind the cashier, who was staring at her with a wicked smile. She couldn't see her eyes, because of her glasses reflecting the light.

"..." Levi stood there silently as well.

"...Hanji..." Levi said, his tone warning her.

"Ohh, alright, fiiiine." Hanji said, giggling and smiling and blushing like an idiot as she went back to her spot and picked up a cup from Eren. There were a few shouts complaining about the line moving too slow, but Hanji kept smiling.

"... I'm sorry for the disturbance... of that shitty glasses over there..." Levi said.

The girl laughed softly. Her big round eyes seemed to twinkle a bit and Levi swallowed hard.

"It's quite alright..." The girl continued to laugh quietly.

"uhm... uh, that'll be $2.91.. uh, can I get your na.."

right when Levi was about to finish his routine question, Hanji quickly shuffled over to Levi and 'whispered' rather loudly,

"It's Mikasa... you should know that by now..!"

Levi squinted his eyes annoyingly and punched Hanji's stomach where Mikasa couldn't see. Hanji let out a quiet 'oof' and retreated to her spot.

Mikasa stood there awkwardly before handing the money. Levi had to concentrate a little to place the money in the correct places and giving the receipt out to Mikasa. He had to ignore her big gray eyes and light blush and shiny black hair. _Just type, print, give,_ Levi told himself. His fingers felt tingly when Mikasa's fingers brushed lightly against his when receiving the piece of paper.

Mikasa smiled and walked toward where people waited for their orders. Levi let out a loud sigh, realizing only now that he's forgotten about breathing.

"You should've asked for her number, too, yah know?" Hanji said, smirking.

Levi gave her the death glare and punch her in the stomach again.

"Oww, that hurt!" Hanji complained.

"Uh, I think you brought that upon yourself, Hanji. Unlike me, who got a bruised cheek for accidentally screwing up a cup of tea..." Eren mumbled while typing in an order.

"But Eren! Don't you agree? Levi should totally ask her out? And this is coming from me, Hanji Zoe, the best matchmaker in the world, alright?"

There was a light **_plunk _**as Levi threw a cup at Hanji's head.

"Screw your shitty matchmaking." Levi said, still glaring at her.

"ehehe..." Hanji laughed as she retreated again, rubbing her head where she was hit by a cup.

"SMALL LATTE FOR MIKASA!" Mike shouted. Hanji instantly stopped what she was doing and she looked up. Her eyes almost glowing red.

"**HOLD THAT LATTE!" **Hanji yelled, grabbed a Sharpie from Levi's hand, and almost knocked over Mike and the coffee. She snatched the coffee from Mike's hand and scribbled something down on it before handing it to Mikasa, who was again ended up standing awkwardly before Hanji.

"Here's you coffee, Mi, Ka, Sa 3" Hanji said sweetly, and handed the cup.

"Uh... okay..." Mikasa said as she quickly grabbed the coffee and practically ran out of the store.

Hanji put her hands on her hips and sighed quickly through her nose, like she just rescued a damsel in distress. Until, again, there was another **_plunk_**.

"Oi, Four-Eyes, what did you write on that cup?" Levi grumbled at her, totally ignoring the customer in front of him.

Hanji turned to Levi with a satisfied smile. "Digits."

Hanji's smile widened by the second, until Levi grabbed her by her shirt collar and dragged her face down to his level.

"_what _digits?" Levi asked calmly, but his facial expression said otherwise.

"Ehehehe... erm...ehe, your cell number..."

Levi released her and shoved her away.

"shitty glasses..." **_plunk_**

Levi sighed as he walked out of the store and headed for his apartment. He unlocked his phone to check the time, when he noticed a missed call from an unknown number.

Sighing, he returned the call.

After a little time of ringing, the person picked up.

"_hello?"_

"Er, hi. I got a missed call from you?

"_oh... I'm sorry, may I ask who this is?"_

"Uh, Levi. And you?"

_"This is Mikasa... Uhm... Levi? Levi who?"_

_'Shitty Four-Eyes...' _Levi thought. "Levi... the guy who took your order at Starbucks..."

_"Oh... Levi, right... Uh, hi."_

"Haha, hi."

_"So..."_

"So... You free any day?"

_"uh, haha, sure. Tomorrow at 12."_

"Alright. At the shop?"

_"At the shop."_

"Alright...well, I guess I'll see you later,"

_"Okay, later, Levi from Starbucks, haha,"_

Levi hung up. _'tch.'_

As he walked on, though, he couldn't help but smile.

**(Once again, thanks again Imagine Rivamika for the inspiration! Please Review (no hate though, haha) if you liked it, or even if you hated it, because this is my first fic and I want to become better :D Thank you for reading, and if you like, follow for upcoming fics!)**


End file.
